Golden Dreams
by dollar-diamond-ring
Summary: Harry has to spend the summer at Draco's. Will the enemies be able to join forces to save the wizarding world or will their differences interfere to much? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or terms, or about anything else. Except lint and candy wrappers.

A/N: Rating may change

**_Golden Dreams _**

_Chapter One_

Harry was listening to Dudley playing on his new video game. Whatever it was, it was by far the loudest yet. The worst part was that if Harry was to ask him to turn it down: A. He'd have to smell the horrible smell of cigarettes. B. He'd get punched in the face. C. He'd get Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia yelling at him. Or D. All of the above.

"Think of Hedwig. Think of Quidditch." He held his pillows to his ears, trying to drown out the sound. He was tired of always being the person pushed around everywhere. He was sick of following orders everywhere. Even at his haven, Hogwarts.

"Think of Ron. Think of Hermione. Think of anything." He was whispering to himself. Going near insane by being overly protected, people always wanting to know the next move, even he didn't know. Always worried, always expecting the worse or best, always expecting everything to fall on his head.

"I have to get out of here!" He finally yelled, hoping that nobody heard him. No one probably would have heard him had Hedwig kept quiet. But Harry's yelling disrupted her and her screeching was heard downstairs. Before he knew it, Uncle Vernon had his hair in his hand.

"I have company downstairs!" His face had that familiar purple tint to it, "Quiet boy! And shut up that pigeon!" His uncle's loud front steps left the room and went downstairs. Why had Harry gotten in trouble for Hedwig screeches that only happened once in awhile and Dudley's videogame, which could be mistaken for a plane take-off, wasn't even recognized for being on 24/7?

"I have to get out. I have to get out. I have to get out." Harry repeated over and over. He was packing, without thinking. There was no more need for thinking about this. He was doing this.

* * *

His feet hit the soft ground of the garden below his window. His footsteps echoed in the cold darkness of the night. Where would he go? Ron's? Hermione's? Where did they live exactly? He couldn't walk that far. The night bus? His decision was made for him as a pale, blonde boy held a wand to his back. 

"Where are you going, Potter?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." Harry commanded, angrily. It wasn't that fact that he was caught that made him angry, it was the fact it was Draco who caught him.

"You know, Potter, I always thought this is how it would end. You at the tip of my wand." His grip tightened on Harry's arm.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!"

"That's not very polite," The wand was pushed harder into his back.

"What do you want, Malfoy? To kill me? Will that make you sleep better tonight?" His green eyes flashed with anger.

"No," He seemed to think for a moment, "Come to my house. My father will decide your punishment." He smiled slowly, "He's still angry at you."

* * *

The Malfoy's house wasn't like Ron had described it. There were no bats flying around, no weeds spilling out of every window, or any other ridiculous thing Ron said. It was large (Predictable, considering they were rich), the gardens look neat, the only animals were those in cages, but even those looked well cared for. 

"What's wrong, Potter, never seen a house?" Draco laughed rudely. It was becoming dawn and the boy seemed only more determined to bring Harry to his father.

"Draco, your father and I have been worried sick." A pale woman, most likely Draco's mother, hurried out. She was wearing a pale pink nightgown with her hair flowing freely down her shoulders.

"I'm sure father was so concerned," Draco answered, his voice filled with sarcasm, "If you don't mind, I'm going to take Potter here to father."

"Draco Malfoy you will do no such thing! Your father is finishing up an important meeting and…..Harry Potter?" Instead of hate or malice, it was….worry, "Draco, take him to the shed, now! Don't let your father see!" She hurried into the house like a frightened rabbit.

"Well, Potter, you'll be staying in the shed until my father finds you." His face, on the other hand, had hate and malice. Harry felt ropes tightening around his wrists, "I'm not letting you get away." Draco said as an explanation. Harry was shoved into the shed, the door shutting quickly, hiding him from the danger. Yet, he knew, every moment that he was in Draco's home he was in danger.

* * *

It was nearing afternoon when they finally came to get him. It was Draco's mother, in a proper dress now. She wasn't exactly goddess beautiful, but she was attractive. 

"We must get you cleaned, dear. The shed isn't exactly to tidiest room." She smiled and with a flick of her wand the ropes on his wrists were gone. He didn't move at her gesture to follow.

She saw his hesitation and said, "My name's Narcissa, Draco's mother. I'm sorry, but you must get ready." She put her hands on his shoulders and led him into the house. His eyes didn't even have time to adjust to the light before he was taken away by the servants.

"What should he wear? Velvet?" One asked.

"White? Black? Silver? Gold?" Other's put in. Coats and pants flew everywhere as they tried to find the perfect outfit. Various shirts were held up to him before he was taken away and stripped of his clothing. He was put into a bath and scrubbed until he was sure every speck of dirt was gone from his entire body. When he was taken out, after being frightened at so many people washing him, he was put in a soft, white robe

"Now, do something with his hair!" A tall woman added. They attacked his hair with combs and hair spray.

"It….it….it doesn't….it doesn't do….anything!" He shouted over the fuss.

They abandoned his hair and started to cure the bruises that had come when Dudley decided to use him as a human punching bag. His glasses were taken away and inspected for the type. After realizing that there was no way they'd be able to get a new pair, they returned the glasses. Though, they had cleaned them. Why they were doing all this was still a mystery.

At last, when he thought they'd put him in the suit everyone was fretting about, they gave him a toothbrush. This was the only thing they let him do himself. Then after making sure he flossed between every tooth and used mouth wash a dozen times, they put him in the suit. It was black with a white silk shirt underneath. Then, finally, the servants left and Narcissa came in.

"You look perfect," She looked relieved and his transformation from faded pajamas to gentleman, "Come now,"

"Where am I going?" He asked.

"To a dinner party. Lucius is holding quite a banquet for some of his important friends. He requests you come."

A/N: Please Review! I can't know what you think if you don't!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Golden Dreams**_

_Chapter Two_

He was taken to the dinner room. Draco had joined them at one point of time in their walk and had that smug look on his face as Harry looked at the artifacts hanging from the walls.

"Ah, here's my family now," Lucius said to a man standing next to him. Instantly, Narcissa and Draco smiled. Harry wasn't sure to follow their example or run.

"You know Narcissa, my lovely wife." He linked arms with her, "And my son, Draco? I don't believe you've met." He gestured to his son. The man took Draco's arm and shook it furiously. Harry was pleased to see it had made Draco's arm ache.

"And who is this, Lucius? I don't believe you have another son?" Letting out a bellow of a laugh, the man clapped Lucius on the back. Lucius gave a thin-lipped smile.

"No, Norman, this is Harry Potter. He'll be staying here to help us with the 'Project.'" Lucius put a gloved hand on Harry's shoulder. A chill went up his spine. Lucius was up to something and, whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Welcome aboard!" Norman said, letting out another loud laugh. These people looked familiar. Dark and light. Wizards and witches from all over. There were many that Harry had seen in the Daily Prophet! Mr. Weasley had said that the Malfoy's usually gave money to get favors. What sort of thing did they have in mind?

"Well, I believe we should start the meal." Lucius announced people sat down in what seemed to be assigned seats. Draco seemed to be angry, for what reason though? The thought was pushed from Harry's mind as he realized that he had nowhere to sit.

Narcissa also realized this and charmed one to go by Draco, "Come, Harry, sit here." He obediently sat, "I'm sorry that we overlooked that." She did indeed look sorry.

Though Draco got even madder, "Getting friendly with my mother, Potter?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you fancy my mother?"

"No! She's just being nice to me. Jealous, Malfoy?"

"I get enough attention." His voice got soft, "Sometimes."

Harry got frustrated, either with Malfoy or confusion from the evening, "What is with you? Are you going mental? First you say your father doesn't care about you, now you're ignored? Draco, you are the most spoiled boy that ever lived!"

"Spoiled? My father gives that stuff so I can flaunt it around Hogwarts. It's only to show the Malfoy's are rich. It has nothing to do with me!"

"Whatever." Harry said, not believing a word of it, "Now, what do we do?"

"We wait for father to say it's alright to eat, which usually takes forever. Then, after dinner, we hear a speech on the newest details in father's life. Then the fat idiots kick us out to talk about top secret stuff."

"Nice explanation."

"It's true! I never get to stay. I'm lucky to stay at the dinner or I'd have to go into the kid's dining room." He stopped his other explanation when his father stood up.

"Friends, I thank you again for coming tonight. I haves more news when dinner is finished so….let us begin!" Lucius sat down again. Immediately servants began to place dishes on the table. Lucius's short 'speech' proved that Draco was exaggerating.Harry, realizing how hungry he was, smiled despite the strangeness of the evening.

"My idiot father didn't bother to feed you, did he?" Draco asked.

"Okay, tell me, why are you angry with your parents?" Harry asked, putting food on his plate.

"They think I'm a child." Malfoy said, following Harry's example of getting food.

"You're a Deatheater." Harry remarked. He suddenly remembering that it was Malfoy's fault that Dumbledore was dead.

"They made me do it. I never wanted to be one. I thought I could get through to my father that I was grown up. I guess I screwed up." He smiled at finally letting out his secret. Even if it was to his enemy, it felt good.

"Yeah, think how it made everyone else feel." But Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for him, at least a little.

"I didn't kill him."

"I know. But you're the reason he's dead."

They stopped talking to eat. Harry was a bit uncomfortable at all the people staring at him, but tried to ignore it. The food was soon finished and the dishes taken away.

Lucius stood again, "I have heard news of the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. We all know the passing of Albus Dumbledore." There was murmured agreement, "Well, for the position of Headmaster, they are considering Sebastian Nollington, Alexander Charmall, and Remus Lupin."

"The werewolf?" A witch with a large pink hat shrieked.

"As I said, they're considering." He cleared his throat, "Now, I ask you that we stop charming objects just to annoy the ministry. They are becoming suspicious." Laughs erupted throughout the hall. Harry remember that Mr. Weasley worked in that department and, in the moment of remembering, realized that he was getting information that he never thought he'd know.

"Finally, we have news that You-know-who has moved once again," He smiled at his son's surprised look, "I have forgotten to mention, we shall have two more members joining us. My son and heir, Draco, and Harry Potter himself."

"I never agreed to any of this!" Harry announced loudly, "Your son kidnapped me and you forgot to get me out of a shed until this afternoon! Then you have me spend hours getting ready for this dinner and, not to mention the times you tried to kill me, are trying to get me to join your cult to kill more people!"

"Listen, Harry," Narcissa stood by her husband, "We are sorry about the past, but we're trying to save the future. You see, when Lucius escaped Azkaban he heard of Draco's position as Deatheater. The dark lord promised he'd leave Draco alone, should we become his followers."

"So, you're trying to stop Voldemort." Harry asked. As usual, people gasped at the name.

Lucius nodded, "Yes, Mr. Potter, that is correct. Draco was in danger when he was a child and we gave him our service to save our child."

Harry blushed red with embarrassment, "I didn't know." The meeting continued.

"Well, he is hidden in a forest. Of course, we don't know where, but our trackers are on it." Obviously getting back to talking about Voldemort, "We cannot find out by Deatheater meetings anymore because he is becomingsuspicious of traitors. His suspiciations have caused him to hold the meetings at ourown houses. I caution you to be careful and should a traitors be in our mists that you know about,I ask of you to tell.So we have to settle with the little amount of news we have." He signaled that the meeting was over and the servants began returning coats to the guests. Harry felt Narcissa taken his hand and help him through the chaos of people.

"Congratulations," She whispered when they were out. She kissed Draco's forehead and squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Um, were do I go?" He asked looking at all the rooms.

"Draco, show him his room." She said to her son. Draco rolled his eyes as she kissed his forehead again and left.

"She's such a bother sometimes." Draco commented. Harry thought she was rather nice. She wasn't as Ron had described her either. She wasn't as pointy as fire pokers or as snake-like as a serpent. She was just pale and thin.

"Just tell me where to go, I can find it." Harry decided.

"You think so? You'd get lost in my house." Draco laughed again, "I'll show you the way." They were soon at Harry's room and Draco seemed to linger at the door.

"What is it, _Malfoy_?" Harry reminded him that no matter where they were, they were still enemies

"Okay, listen. Since we're going to be living together I think that were should be more civilized toward each other." Draco actually looked like he was telling the truth, "So what do you say?"

"I don't know. Sure. Whatever." Harry fell back on the bed. Draco nodded and left the room.

_What am I doing? _The thought suddenly struck Harry. Why was he accepting kindness from the Malfoy's. No, more importantly, why was he starting to trust Draco? This was by far one of the weirdest days he ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Golden Dreams**_

When he woke up the next day, he thought all of it was a dream. None of it seemed real. Draco asking to be friends? Narcissa nice? Lucius going to stop Voldemort? None of it could be real. But he had to believe it. Lucius sat at the breakfast table waiting for Harry to come down.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Just the person I need to speak too." He said softly, as if more than the softest voice was restricted.

"Hello?" Harry meant it to be a statement but nervousness overtook him. Lucius gestured to a chair next to him but Harry stayed his distance. Instead, he took a chair three spots away.

Lucius sighed, "I understand your hesitance," He took a deep breath and then continued to speak, "What are your motives?"

"What motives?"

"Your motives for fighting the Dark Lord." He said, eyes darting everywhere. One moment examining Harry's expression, the next looking at the door.

"Uh, I guess I'll, um, will go out with my…wand?" Harry suggested. Lucius shook his head slightly.

"Will the dark lord stop at your_ wand_? I recall that his is no different then yours. Mr. Potter, he is a killer. Only half-human. He is wiser than all of us. You must train with other items than your _wand_." The door opened suddenly and the man Harry had seen Lucius talking to the night before came through the door.

"Ah, Lucius, leave the boy alone! A shock that he was kidnapped and now in a secret organization is enough! Let him rest his head." The man, Norman, as Lucius called him the night before, laughed his loud booming laugh. Lucius smiled thinly again.

"Pardon me, Norman, I shall leave for the ministry now." With that, he left. Norman took his chair and snapped his fingers for the servants.

"The usual," He said, obviously meaning food. The servant nodded and asked Harry if he wanted anything.

"Excuse me." A girl prevented Harry from answering, "I would like a small bowl of fruit and a water." She smiled at Harry and sat in the chair next to him.

"Do you want anything, Darling?" Amazingly she was talking to Harry. He blushed and shook his head.

"This is my daughter, Lizzie," Norman said, answering the unasked question.

She laughed, "Oh, my father is a strange one. I prefer Elizabeth. What name do you go by?" Her auburn hair bounced as she laughed. A few locks of it fell in front of her emerald eyes, she pushed themback swiftly.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He answered, trying to stay calm.

"Well, well, Harry Potter, eh? This _is_ going to be an interesting summer," She scooted her chair closer to his, "My father made me come here. The only boy is Draco. But he's not exactly dating material. He's strange. But now that you're here things are going to be very different." She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. He blushed deeper.

Norman laughed, "My Lizzie is the little flirt, isn't she? Don't let her innocent looks deceive you, boy, she is quite a fire." He winked. Harry felt trapped. Should he move her head and leave it there? Luckily, she moved it.

"I'm gonna go." He said and rushed from the room. Things were getting really, really weird. He had two girlfriends before, so the flirting wasn't foreign to him. But, a girl flirting with him, without dating him? Strange. Ginny didn't even go that far as too lay her head on his shoulder on their first meeting. Of course, she was only eleven so that really didn't count. Cho kissed him once, but that didn't matter because she knew he liked her. And their date wasn't flirting or love-talk at all.

"She flirted with you, didn't she?" Draco asked. Harry looked away. Draco didn't need to know about that.

"Lighten up. She flirts with every boy that walks the earth. Her father, Norman Martin, and her, are staying with us. Her mother left them sometime when she was young. She talks all the time and gives out kisses like their going out of style." Draco said.

"Whatever. She said you were too strange to flirt with." Harry said, trying to cover his embarrassment with attempting to embarrass Draco.

"Yeah, I got her to shut up quickly."

"What did you tell her?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out on your own." They were nearing the Gardens now. Flowers were in bloom everywhere. Reds and yellows, purples and greens. All the colors you could dream about. Some plants were to majestic to describe. Some looked like they had jewels growing on them. But, should you touch them, they're just leaves.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"What did you tell her?"

"This." Draco then kissed him. Quick as it was; it threw Harry for a loop.

"What….why…..when did you….why would…?" Harry sputtered. Draco then ran away.

Malfoy Manor was an _extremely weird_ place

* * *

Harry was walking aimlessly through the garden confused. Draco kissed him. Draco _kissed _him. Why? Did that mean Draco liked him? Like as a crush?

"Harry, darling!" Elizabeth squealed she embraced him, "I've missed you!"

"Um, hi, Elizabeth." He attempted to push her off, but her hands had grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Do you find me attractive?" She asked. It was a question with only one answer. She was fully aware of her beauty. Curly locks of Auburn hair, tanned skin, large emerald eyes.

"Yes?" Again, a statement that should have been a statement was a question. She smiled and put her lips to his. Unlike Draco's kiss, her kiss was long. Instead of Draco's quick peck on the lips, her lips were slightly parted. In fact, she was almost the exact opposite of Draco. Draco was blond, pale, with dull gray eyes. _Why_, Harry wondered, _am I comparing Draco to Elizabeth? She's lively, active, Draco's…not._

"Harry…." She whispered, laying a kiss on his neck. He grabbed her close. He was finally getting a pretty girl who liked him. Not that Ginny wasn't pretty.

She giggled, "_Darling_." She whispered into his skin. He picked her up and went to a nearby bench. His kisses lined her neck, then moving back to her lips. Why didn't he want to kiss her anymore? She was the best girl he'd ever met.

He pulled away, "We'll get caught, Elizabeth, not now." He made up the lie instantly. No one would see them. The plants hid them from view, but she nodded, kissed him on the cheek and left.

She was beautiful. She was every girl he ever wanted or dreamed of. Then why, why couldn't he stop thinking about Draco?

* * *

He just kissed Harry Potter. Why? He was fully aware he liked boys better than girls, but why _Harry Potter_? The geeky….air-headed….self-absorbed….adorable….sweet… _Adorable? Sweet? _Why was he thinking like this?

* * *

Harry looked desperately for his room. But, unfortunately, as Draco said, he was lost. Maybe the Malfoy's could make a map?

"Draco? Mrs. Malfoy?" He called helplessly. He went down a flight of stairs. Wait, wasn't his room upstairs? What floor? What floor was he on?

"Draco!" He yelled. The blond appeared out of nowhere. He looked has though he'd just met a dragon when he saw Harry, but no matter.

"What?"

"I'm lost."

"Yeah, I thought that would happen. We're near the pool room." Draco said looking ata signon the wall.

"You are rich." Harry said. Draco nodded slightly and led him up the stairs to a familiar hallway.

"You're room." He said, walking away.

"Wait, Draco!" Harry yelled, running to catch up with him. Draco continued walking at the same fast pace.

"Draco!" Harry yelled again. Draco stopped, "Why did you kiss me? Then why did you run away?"

Draco pushed him against the wall, holding his wrists against the smooth, cold stone. "You idiot! Can't you see what's right in front of your eyes? I like you! Get that through your head! But for some reason you can't comprehend who wants you for you and who wants you for your fame!" He hissed, their faces inches away.

"Elizabeth?" Harry asked, frightened from Draco's reaction to his questions.

"No, my father!" He said sarcastically, "Yes, Elizabeth! Can't you see? She only likes famous boys! Yeah, she'll flirt with any boy in sight, but she'll only date famous, rich ones!" Draco then turned and walked away. Harry thought about his words. Elizabeth knew who he was when they first met. His scar was showing. Nobody could mistake him, at least nobody in the magical world. She was a witch, wasn't she?

"Harry?" Elizabeth showed up. It was weird how she was showing up at these sorts of moments.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Harry said, "Can I ask you something?" She nodded, sitting on the bed. He noticed that she was wearing different clothing. Now she was in a short skirt and blouse. She was probably a girl that spent thousands of galleons on clothes alone.

"Have you had a boyfriend before?" He asked. Perhaps

She laughed, "Of course, darling, I am seventeen. I think you have also had a girlfriend or do you just enjoy keeping the admirers at bay?"

"I-I've had a girlfriend! Two girlfriends!" He said defensibly. Even though Cho didn't really count because they only went on one date and that didn't go to well.

She smiled, "Then I think you would bring me to the Summer Dance at the Leaky Cauldron? You are the caring, loving, attentive boyfriend aren't you?" She kissed him on the cheek and left saying, "It's tonight, pick me up at eight!"

"Okay!" He called back. Did he just he tricked into going on a date?

* * *

"Harry's going on a date? What about….what about the Project?" Draco asked. Narcissa sipped her tea. They were having an interesting conversation about how Mudbloods should be illegal. Though how she couldn't comprehend that Harry, her new favorite thing to praise, was the son of a Mudblood.

"He asked for advice about an hour ago. Don't worry, it's just Elizabeth. They'll come home and the Project will be safe and sound." She was proud. Her son was finally taking an interest in what was happening in his father's life and business. If only she knew that Draco had only taken an interest in a certain black-haired boy.

"Where are they going?"

"To that Leaky Cauldron Ball. I don't know why. It's so…..filthy." Narcissa got up and walked out of the room. Draco thought for a moment. How to get Harry off that date...

He got out a piece of parchment, a quill, a bottle of ink and started writing.

_Pansy,_

_Want to go to the Leaky Cauldron dance with me? If yes, meet me there at 8:00. Send me a quick reply._

_Love, _

_Draco_

He called for an owl and his plan was in play.

A/N: So, Draco's going with Pansy to the dance. What trouble could he stir up?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Golden Dreams**_

Harry looked around the room for Elizabeth. She danced off somewhere. Again. The third time that night. One minute she was in his arms and the next she was gone. A glint of the blazing pink dress brought him to her.

"Oh, Harry, have you met Severus?" She asked, her hand on his shoulder. Harry saw his much hated ex-professor.

"Yes, I have, Elizabeth. He was especially rememberable when he was killing one of the greatest wizards ever, Albus Dumbledore." Harry said angrily.

Snape raised his hand, "Mr. Potter. I am pleased to tell you I have been cleared of all charges. An unbreakable vow has cost me greatly but a loop-hole in the law about the use of magic to save ones self helped." Harry was about to speak when Snape raised his hand again, "Other loop-holes were there. I am sentenced to help teach the children. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry turned away, disgusted and disappointed, "Elizabeth, let's go." He said through gritted teeth. She smiled at Snape and followed him. Harry noticed that her smile was more than friendly. He ignored it and than noticed something else that was worth looking into.

Draco and Pansy sat in a booth by the window. Laughing then whispering. Harry walked over to them followed closely by Elizabeth.

"Hello, Harry, Draco told me you were staying with me." Pansy said, smiling a little. She still looked the same from the last time he saw her. Draco was sitting very close to her and whispered something else in her ear. She giggled.

"May we sit down?" Elizabeth asked. She always enjoyed sitting with girls less attractive than her. It boosted her self-confidence to the max.

"Of course," Draco said, his eyes only for Pansy. A fire burned inside of Harry suddenly. He wanted to push Pansy and her smug smile off the booth.

"Didn't they clean up good?" Harry asked. The group murmured agreements and Draco and Pansy went on flirting. Harry slipped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, but her mind was still on Snape. Why was he here to begin with? Seeking out more teenagers to be Deatheaters, no doubt.

"Elizabeth, do you want a drink?" He asked, desperately trying to put out the flames burning in his chest. A waiter came to his table and Harry saw another familiar face.

"Ginny?"

She smiled. Her flaming redhair was up in a tight bun and a pen on her ear. She was still the pretty teenager Harry last saw standing outside the train station, getting into the Weasley's new Ford Anglia. The tears that were there then were gone now.

"What'll it be?" She asked, still smiling.

"A water." Elizabeth said. This was obviously one of the only things she would drink. Probably to keep her figure or something.

"Tea." Pansy and Draco said together.

"I'll have a butterbeer." Harry said. Ginny nodded and patted him on the shoulder. She handed him a slip of paper that he folded and put in his pocket. Probably a bill for the drinks.

Ginny brought back the drinks quickly and slipped Harry another piece of paper before leaving. Another bill? Ginny was taking the breakup too seriously.

Mild conversation entertained them with their drinks. Every smile, every whisper, between Draco and Pansy fueled the fire inside of Harry more.

"Now." A voice whispered in his ear. Ginny was back. Harry looked at the slips of paper hoping for a clue to why she kept looked over.

The first one:  
_Let's talk_

The second one:  
_Now_

Harry nodded and said something about using the restroom to the groupbefore following her.

* * *

They went behind the counter and sat on the floor. Ginny explained that she was working there for a summer job to help her with her acting career. 

"What?" Harry giggled like a girl.

She laughed too, "Far-fetched dream, I know. But I think I can do it." She became serious, "What are you going to do about Draco?" She saw his expression and continued, "You like him. I can see the fire burning inside of you. Like you used to look at me." Her eyes gazed over with memories.

"Sorry, Gin." Harry said.

She shook her head, "It was too weird dating. We were better friends. Anyway, Draco likes you. Why do you think he's dating _Pansy_?" She shivered, "To get you jealous! I played the same trick on you. You get jealous easily."

"He's doing a good job of it." Harry muttered.

She nodded, "I know. He's good at that. So, gonna go out with him or what?"

"I'm seeing someone." Harry said.

"Who's flirting with Snape." Ginny said. Sure enough, Elizabeth had found Snape and was laughing with him. Harry didn't mind that much. Elizabeth wasn't his type anyway. What was his type? Boys or Girls? Girls had lost their spark with him when he broke up with Ginny. Was Draco his type?

"You won't mind?" Harry asked the question out of thin air.

She seemed to understand, "Go out with him. Harry, I'm not mad at you for breaking up with me! I want you to be happy. If that means dating the ferret, date the ferret!" She got up and helped him up. Then, with Ginny pushing him, he was back at the table.

"Sorry about Elizabeth." Pansy said, though she was smiling quite smugly. Draco smiled too, but differently.

"Want to dance?" Harry asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth unchecked. He could have smacked himself. Draco still smiled and nodded.

They fit perfectly, their bodies molding as one. With help from Ginny, the song was slow. Draco's arm was around Harry's waist, as Harry's was his. Their other hands clasped. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. It was as though the other was the greatest painting to them. Every detail perfectly placed. The song ended way too soon, in their opinion.

Harry smiled and released Draco. But Draco found himself unable to contain his emotions and his lips were soon against Harry's, lips parted this time.

"Wow." Harry said when it ended. Draco blushed and grabbed his hand. No other words needed to be said. The rest of the bar didn't even pay attention, except, of course, Ginny. And two other viewers.

"Draco!" Snape exclaimed.

"Harry?" Elizabeth asked. Then, realizing she had kissed him earlier, ran to the bathroom to rinse her mouth. Snape grabbed Draco by the collar and dragged him away.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa fought loudly down stairs, in the main living room. Lucius claimed that any son of his was going to be a proper boy. Narcissa fought back that Draco had a right to choose his relationships. 

"He was seen kissing a boy!" Lucius roared.

"So?" Narcissa shrieked.

"He was seen kissing a BOY!"

"Give him his own decisions!"

"Just because you chose to marry me doesn't mean he…"

"I regret marrying you!"

"Then why did you?"

"I did it for my family!"

"Your family's a load of crackpots!"

"I'll divorce you!"

"Go ahead!"

Harry and Draco sat at the top of the steps, listening. Tears trickled down Draco's face and Harry held him, rocking slowly.

"It'll be okay." He whispered repeatedly. They heard the door slamming and Narcissa came up the stairs and saw her weeping son.

"Come here, dear." She said. Draco left Harry's arms and went to hers.

"I don't want you to divorce Father." He whispered.

"I won't, Draco. I promise. It was just a fight. Your father will come back." She whispered, rubbing her son's back. Harry felt this was not a moment to disturb and went to his room. He got into the bed, feeling both happy about getting Draco, and depressed about wrecking the Malfoy's relationship. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Harry woke in the middle of the night. Something was breathing next to him. Draco'sface shone in the moonlight. His tears like silver rain falling from his storm cloud gray eyes. 

"I couldn't sleep." Draco whispered, like wind blowing through the storm.

"You stay with me." Harry whispered back. Draco cuddled up to him, like a frightened child.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, realizing that it was the first time Draco said his first name with sincerity.

"Hold me?" Draco words were failing him. The storm was fading away, the fear slowly leaving

"Alright." Harry wrapped his arms around the shaking figure. Draco calmed down and his breaths steadied until he was asleep. Harry felt himself fading into the sweet darkness also.

Holding Draco, hopefully forever.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Golden Dreams**_

Harry and Draco walked aimlessly around Diagon Alley. A month and they'd be back at school. Harry didn't want to go back, but Draco had threatened breaking up and that was one thing Harry wasn't about to do. He liked Draco a lot. It was almost unbelievable that they had been enemies for so long. But as they say, opposites attract.

"What do you want to do first?" Narcissa asked, looking at the list of school supplies. She, on the other hand, had stuff to do. Sure, the Malfoy's had servants to shop for them, but Narcissa thought it was something that she had to do for her son, "Cauldrons, books, robes?"

"How about cauldrons?" Draco suggested. She nodded and they headed off toward the shop. Draco had tried to convince her to get him a solid gold, diamond encrusted cauldron, but he failed.

"Darling, what if we don't have as much money later?" She said sadly, the times ahead weighing on her mind, "what if you just have a normal cauldron, like the rest of the children?" He pouted all the way out of the store.

"Really, Draco! What if Grinngots gets captured?" Harry put in. He had been going to the meetings. They talked about the possibilities of things happening in the future. They talked about the present and the past. But, they didn't do anything about it. They just talked. Even the people searching for Volemort before had given up. The new plan was to wait for Voldemort to challenge Harry. Until then, they tried to make those who still followed Voldemort to switched sides. They didn't go right up and tell them straight out that they were traitors. But cleverly added in little things into conversations, like the fact that the prophecy was still in play. Harry didn't think that it would work. These people believed in Voldemortand had no reason to betray the power that strengthened each day.

"Harry! You're beginning to sound like those idiots." Draco said, referring to the other people in 'The Project.' Draco had long ago dropped out. "A waste of time!" He'd comment when Harry went. Harry somewhat agreed with him. Though the thought that maybe he'd learn something else to help fight Volemort hung in the air.  
Lucius hadn't forgiven him for his relationship with Draco. Harry didn't know what was so bad. He and Draco hardly had any time for each other. Draco always had some person to meet or someplace to go. Lucius more than likely had something to do with it.

They next went to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. A familiar group of red-heads were looking at a shelf and Harry immediately went over.

"Ron!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, "What's up?" he asked when his best friend showed no response.

"Nothing much," Ron answered, looking away, "Just that my best friend is dating one of our worst enemies."

"You don't have control over my relationships, Ron." Harry said angrily.

"I know." Ron said, "But I wish you would have wrote to me at least."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"Yeah, it's easy to forget about your best friend."

"Ron!"

"Whatever." With that, Ron turned around and went to the other side of the store,soaked in self-pity. Hermione shook her head at Ron's ignorance and greeted Harry happily. She helped them find their books, without acknowledging Draco in the least, and said she'd meet Harry later at the Magical Menagerie, the pet shop. She wanted to get Crookshanks a new toy and she said she wanted to buy Harry a birthday present.

"Don't worry about Ron, I think we all knew it was coming." She said, looking at a book before putting it down.

"What?"

"Harry, you and Draco hated each other too much to actually hate each other." She said it as if every one knew that it was one of the rules of dating. Harry never really understood her logic, but she never seemed to be wrong.

"But Harry," Hermione said as they were about to depart, "If things with Draco don't go as planned, I want you to owl me immediately. Understand?"

Draco slipped an arm around Harry's waist, "Don't worry, Granger, he'll be fine with me."

Harry nodded, "Hermione, its okay. If things don't turn out, I'll owl you." He promised.

"Alright," Hermione said hesitating before leaving. Draco laughed when she was gone.

"What's up with her?"

"I think being enemies didn't help them to understand." Harry said, "Or the fact you still called her Granger."

"Sorry," Though he didn't look sorry in the least. Well, you can't change every thing about Draco.

Narcissa came back, "Books….cauldrons….we still need more supplies, come boys!" For the next hour they ran around Diagon alley, getting supplies. Then, Harry was off to the Magical Menagerie to meet with Hermione. Draco decided that he had enough and was going to go with his mother to the Leaky Cauldron to wait.

"Harry." Hermione whispered when he got there, "I'm confused."

"Why are you whispering?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"I don't want them to hear."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what to say!" Her voice got quieter, making him lean closer to hear her, "Ron asked me out! On a date!"

Harry felt relieved, "Hermione! I thought something bad had happened! You say _yes_. You and Ron have liked each other for a long time."

"But, people will think we're dating!"

"That's the point!" Harry smiled and looked around the store. Hermione bought him owl treats for Hedwig and had already bought him a book about his old Nimbus 2000. She then left to give Ron her answer. Harry suddenly realized something. Hermione and Ron didn't like Draco. Goyle and Crabbe didn't like him. How would Draco and him be together at Hogwarts? Would they even come out about their relationship? What would happen?

Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron with these thoughts. When Draco asked what was on his mind, he didn't say a thing.

* * *

These thoughts plagued him over the week. Draco noticed and kept asking repeatedly what was wrong. Harry didn't want to say. He didn't want to worry Draco over something that was this stupid. 

"Harry!" Draco finally yelled, "I want to know what is wrong with you!"

Harry looked away, "I'm worried about what other people will say about us. Whether I stay with you or your friends or you stay with me and mine. I know it's stupid."

Draco smiled, "Whatever worries you can't be stupid. Listen, I know that our friends don't get along. They don't want us to be together. I have two words for them: _Tough luck_. I really like you, Harry, I really do."

"I really like you too, Draco." Harry said, smiling.

"Okay, how about I arrange a meeting? My friends and your friends in one place. What'd you say?"

"Alright, if you can." Harry answered. Draco smiled and started to plan it out.

* * *

It was at a new building made for business meetings, weddings, and other various things. He rented the place out for space and privacy. He had written his friends and Harry's friends, desperately hoping they'd show up. Harry was going to arrive soon and he wanted everything perfect. 

"Hey," Goyle grunted when he arrived. Crabbe let out a short laugh, though nothing was funny. Draco sighed; these were his friends, two blubbering idiots.

"Oh, well," He muttered under his breath. He saw Harry's friends and a few adults come in. They didn't look pleased to be here, but at least they were here. Then, much to his dismay, Elizabeth came through the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. After the scene at the Leaky Cauldron he thought she'd never speak to them again.

"Narcissa thought that it'd be fun for me to come to your get-together," She looked at the company, "As I said,_ she_ thought it'd be fun." She went to one of the tables and got out her make-up case. She then started putting on some lip-gloss.

Draco ignored her and looked out into the group. The Weasley family was here. All the brothers and the younger girl. He invited Hermione and had to restrain himself from calling her a Mudblood in the letter. Along with them was the werewolf, the guy with the weird eye, and a lady that was trying to make people laugh by changing her hair different colors.

"Um, hi." Draco said, putting his wand to his throat, making his voice sound louder, "I know you don't want me and Harry together, but we like each other." That was about the only thing he could think of saying.

"Leave him alone!" One of the Weasley twins yelled.

"Yeah!" His twin agreed.

"Okay, okay, okay! Listen!" Draco yelled, trying to calm the now wild group. When they settled down he continued. "There's going to be a war. Some of us may not get out alive. So, why are we fighting now? Let's just get along, for Harry's sake. He already has to worry about fighting the Dark Lord. Give him a break! I'm pretty sure that I'm not what he's going to have for dating for long. He'll get scared and run off in an attempt to save me. But I'm trying to make him see that I'll help him. I'd defeat the dark Lord for him if I could. But I can't, he has to." Draco's thoughts poured out one byone,"I want to give him peace, but I know as long as Voldemort is still alive he's not going to get any. I know he tries hard to make you all proud. He does whatever you want. Says what you want him to say, goes where you want him to go. I'm not stupid; you all agreed that he could stay at my house. I didn't see any of you fighting too hard to get him to yours. So, lighten up and get over it!"

The group stared, open-mouthed. Draco Malfoy had just told them what to do and he actually made sense. They quickly snapped out of it and started whispering among themselves.

"So do you understand?" Draco asked nervously. He wanted to make Harry happy so much that he could hardly stand still.

"Do you?" But Draco didn't say it. Harry stood in the doorway, waiting for an answer.

A/N: I didn't want the chapter to get to long so I separated it into two parts. I'll post the second part in a few days. Or tomorrow. Whatever works out for me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Golden Dreams**_

The group looked away from Harry, embarrassed about their actions earlier. How long had he been standing there? Had he seen the twins yell at Draco and the rest of the group start yelling with them? Or had he just heard Draco's speech?

"So?" Harry asked again. Lupin was the first to speak.

"Alright, children, we're taking this too seriously." He said, "I remember a certain Weasley punching the wall once because Hermione liked Victor Krum." Ron looked away, embarrassed, "And Ginny has gone out with boys we all didn't approve of. And, if you've told me correctly, Ron and Lavender weren't the perfect couple either."

"But, _they _weren't our enemies!" Fred said, also finding his voice.

Lupin smiled, "I bet Harry and Draco aren't enemies anymore. The only enemies see in here are those who are trying to get them out of a relationship they still want to be in."

"But, Draco's a Deatheater!" Fred put in.

"People can change." Lupin stated, "Now, are we all agreed not to separate Harry and Draco?" He looked serious, the kind of seriousness that says 'say yes or I'll convince you to.'

"What if something bad happens between them and Harry-" Fred said, still putting up the fight. Lupin cut him off.

"That's enough!" He said sharply, "Draco's right. Harry already has too much stress. So listen to him. He lets you go out with who you want to."

"So? We don't go out with our enemies!" Fred said, still trying to fight. The rest of the group rolled their eyes and sighed. They knew that their case was lost the first time Fred started fighting.

"Fred Weasley, stop this nonsense." Mad-eye said gruffly, "Leave the situation alone. We don't need your word."

Lupin nodded, "That's right," He agreed, "What do you say, Ron? Hermione?"

"I say it's alright." Hermione said quickly. Having before given permission, it wasn't that hard.

Ron looked straight at Harry, "Listen, I know you like Draco. Hermione and Ginny explained it to me. But, how could you forget that he's the reason Dumbledore's dead? How could you forget all the times he tried to kill us? All the times that he went against everyone for his own selfish needs?" He looked away, "I just don't understand how he could replace your best friends."

Harry came over and put a hand on Ron's shoulder in a friendly manner, "I didn't forget all those times and he didn't replace you. Ron, you and Hermione will always be my best friends. You just don't know who Draco really is."

Ron looked back into his eyes, "What if he's putting on an act?" He whispered. Harry shook his head. Draco had changed. He wasn't the brat that they used to know. He was different.

"He's not." Harry said confidently.

"All right, I say it's alright." Ron finally said after a few moments of silence. Draco finally moved away from the spot he had been frozen in.

"Well, have any of you eaten yet?" He asked calmly, the group shook their heads, "Good, because my mom ordered a lot of food because I told her that the Slytherin Quidditch team was coming." He had used that excuse because he knew his mother wouldn't give him a Knut to give to the guests he was really entertaining.

"Fascinating," George said sarcastically. The food appeared magically on the table. Waiters and Waitresses in clean white uniforms came to give them napkins and house elves came to serve them beverages. Draco smiled with triumph, Harry smiled back with relief. His friends accepted him, or gave him permission. Crabbe and Goyle didn't care that their leader was with a former enemy. There was food on the table.

"I believe that went rather well," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and took his seat by Ron. Hermione had already sat by him and smiled as the trio sat together again. Bill and Charlie sat with the rest of their brothers on the other side of the table. The chaperones sat in the empty chairs. When all were seated, Draco sat next to Harry, then noticed another empty chair. Ginny was no where to be seen.

George attempted to answer the mystery, "To the bathroom. She chooses the strangest moments to go." He said loudly, hoping that Ginny was there, maybe hiding under the table, to hear him insult her. The company laughed and went to eating. There was still tension in the group, the kindness was suspicious to them. After all, you don't see Draco offering meals every day.

"Bill, how's the Ministry going?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.

Bill shook his head, "Not in it anymore," He said sadly, "Ministry's gone crazy with fear. Won't let any but Aurors in it now. Even the Aurors are watched closely. They're only interested in saving their own skins. Dad's lost his job, Percy too. " He shook his head again and took a long drink of Butterbeer, Firewhisky wasn't allowed here when under-age witches or wizards where the guests.

Hermione nodded, "You-know-who's return is finally kicked into them. They're planning attacks on him or something of the sort." She looked at Ron, expecting him to speak. They had, apparently, practiced whatever they were trying to get at. Ron shrugged and continued eating. Only when she finally nudged him in the side did he speak.

"The ministry is running Hogwarts." Ron said, looking as though he didn't want to be the one to deliver the news, "They're choosing the children that get in by interviews and they choose what is taught there. We don't think any of us will get in. You know, because of all our past experiences." He looked away so he couldn't see Harry's reaction.

Harry stood up, knocking over his chair in the process, "Why are they controlling this! We've been in danger time and time again! But we fought for what we loved and now," He tried to master his anger and lost, "Now they're trying to take that away too. If you guys haven't realized it yet, we spent all our years trying to stay alive! For what? Just to do the same thing over again!"

Lupin spoke up, "Harry, we understand you're angry. So are we. Children shouldn't have to go through an interview to enter Hogwarts. It was a school that taught any witch or wizard that wanted to learn. But, right now, the Ministry is a bit unreasonable. We'll come up with a plan. Please, Harry, for our sake, control yourself!" A house elf came and put the chair back up.

Harry sat down again, "It's not fair." He spoke the truth. It was on everyone's mind, and they all had said it at one point of time.

"Of course, rich Draco Malfoy can already get in." Ron grumbled. Lupin shot him a sharp glare and the Weasley stopped. Draco looked at Harry and felt like hiding under the table. He already had found out about the new rules and hadn't told Harry because he knew he'd get that reaction. The hurt, heated, uncontrollable rage that seemed to erupt from him when things like this happened. Draco noticed how Harry's beautiful emerald green eyes looked as though flames were in them. How his pale cheeks tinted slightly pink. He didn't want to witness it then. But it was worse now. Now Draco felt terrible from keeping such valuable information from him.

"You knew?" A voice brought Draco back to reality. Harry looked at him with a hurt expression.

"You knew?" He repeated, "I know you did, Draco, it's written all over your face."

Draco looked away, pretending not to know what he meant. Harry didn't give up though and pressured him until he finally told.

"Yes! I knew. I found out three weeks ago, okay? I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you'd react."

Harry still had that hurt expression, "I thought we were going to be honest with each other," He whispered sadly.

"We are!" Draco insisted, "I just didn't tell you this one thing."

Harry stood up again, this time slowly, "I went on about wanting to go back to Hogwarts and you didn't stop me? You made me sound like an idiot just because you were afraid of what I'd say?" He turned away angrily and left the room. Not really know what door led where. He'd completely forgotten what door he came in now that he was so angry. He didn't find the exit, but he did find Ginny and another man completely naked in a supply closet. They were caught in 'the act,' they looked at Harry with frightened eyes. Whether it was because they were caught by Harry when he looked as though he could kill or just being caught in general was hard to tell.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny gasped trying to find her clothes in amongst the cleaning products. Harry turned away and went outside, finding the door. Ginny looked as though she were about to cry. She was caught with another boy, in front of all her siblings.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mad-eye asked with a look of disgust. Tears fell down Ginny's face. Lupin seemed to be the only understanding one and put his jacket on the two.

"Lumos," He muttered to his wand and the light helped them find their clothes. He shut the door and allowed them to get dressed. Then, he turned wearily to the other boys.

"You all have wands; why not help your sister?" He asked.

George spoke, "We were a little shocked at our sister naked with another guy."

"She probably has a good explanation." Lupin said. The rest looked away, not knowing whether to be ashamed of themselves or Ginny.

Ginny came out, still crying and said, "I'm so sorry! I-I hardly even k-k-know him!" She cried. The man looked sorry and embarrassed. He had dark brown eyes, blond, almost white, hair and a slight beard across his face. It wasn't a great wonder why Ginny had fallen for him. He seemed to possess a god-like sense around him.

"Listen she wouldn't have even done it if I hadn't persuaded her. I was bringing out napkins and I told her she looked beautiful and we flirted for only a moment before I dragged her away. I am so sorry. It's completely my fault and I apologize." He said, taking full blame.

"He's had enough girls in the supply closet already." A girl appeared from the shadows in a clean white outfit all the workers were in. She had those same dark brown eyes, but her hair was the darkest black, her skin pale as milk next to his dark tan. They had a likeness, in a way. But she possessed a different sense around her, like a delicate piece of art. More peculiar than beautiful.

"Stop that, Trinity!" He ordered. She smirked and went up to Ginny.

"Don't think you're the first girl to enter that closet and you won't be the last. My brother's quite the player. A new girl every night." She smiled at how hard Ginny was now crying, "You won't be the apple of his eye for long."

The man spoke up louder, "Trinity, I said stop it." He turned to Ginny, "She's lying. I'm not a player, I'm usually really shy. She was just teasing. I don't expect to lose contact with you." He put his hand on the back of his neck, "Unless you want to."

Ginny shook her head, "No, I'll write to you." They then exchanged addresses; putting them on pages from a notepad that was in the man's shirt pocket. This was done in silence, and without feeling.

"Who are you?" Tonks asked, having kept quiet too long. Her hair was now a bright blue with green streaks.

"I'm Derek," He answered, without giving his last name. But with all the commotion, it was quickly forgotten.

"Okay, now that we're all friendly with each other, what about Harry suddenly running out of here?" Draco asked. The group looked at him and realized that Harry truly was gone. Hermione went out the exit door to look for him, coming back abouy five minutes later.

"He says that……that he's not returning to…..Malfoy Manor." She said, out of breath, "He ran away…..I couldn't catch him."

"I'll get him," Ron volunteered and ran off to find his best friend.

Lupin thought for a moment then said, "I believe that Harry should return to The Grimmald Place for a short while, should he want to,"

Tonks spoke again, "Listen, Remus. If Harry wanted to leave Malfoy Manor he'd want to be with his friends. Who, if you remember correctly, are at the Burrow. Let him go there, if he wants to,"

"Of course I do!" Harry said, coming back to the table. Ron came in after him. There was no chase because Harry thought of how immature he was being and was already coming back, and met Ron on the way.

"Harry, please stay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Draco pleaded in a whisper. Harry shook his head. He was going back to where he was trying to go in the first place. To the only place that seemed fit to call home, now that Hogwarts probably wouldn't let him in.

Trinity spoke again, "So who's going out with who?" She asked, even though it really wasn't her place.

Fred had all the details. He put his arm around her shoulder and began to explain, "Well, dark beauty, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were going out. My bro, Bill, got himself Fleur De-de…well I can't pronounce her name, but they're getting married. My other bro, Ron has got himself the little lady out of breath right here," He gestured to Hermione then to himself, "But, I, my dark beauty, have no one." He winked at her.

"Get your arm off of me!" She commanded.

"Okay!" Fred said, removing his arm, "But, I am only an owl away. Now that your bro and my sis are together, anything's possible." He winked again. She rolled her eyes and looked at him in disgust. She obviously wasn't the dating type.

"Okay, I believe we should head home." Lupin said, leading some off them out the door. Draco and Harry shared one last look before Harry started to follow him also.

"I'll owl your stuff over." Draco said quietly. Harry heard and nodded before running to catch up with the others.

Draco thought about his situation. Harry had left him because he didn't tell him one thing. Did Draco seriously want someone like that?

_Yes, _he thought,_ I do. _

Harry had been the best thing that had happened to him. He needed Harry. He still remembered the night that Harry held him because he was afraid his parents were getting a divorce. He had to get Harry back. No matter what.

"I can help." Trinity said. He looked at her questionably, "I said I can help."

"How did you…?" How did she know what situation he was in? She was here for less than five minutes.

"I get this vibe thing when people feel troubled. You send enough vibe for me to figure out your whole situation. You want your boyfriend back. I'll help."

"For what price?" He asked. She didn't seem like the type of person to do things without a fee.

"Information." She answered.

He looked at her suspiciously, "What do you want to know?" He asked.

She sighed, "Okay I know what you're thinking. I'm a creep or I'm evil. For your information, I'm neither. But I'm dirt broke, me and my brother both work here to pay for my mother's hospitable bills and rent for our crappy apartment. Let's just say I need a little pick me up. Tell me about your life. About their lives. I listened to you guys and it seemed like all of you could get along well. I don't really have what you do. Just tell me anything to get me through the day."

Draco nodded, "Sure, whatever. What's the plan?" What harm could a dirt-broke girl who just wanted a couple stories do?

A/N: See, I told you if I put the two parts together it'd be long.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Golden Dreams**_

The spy bowed to the Dark Lord before giving the information, "Master, they were together, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." The spy said, revealing the information that could destroy the two young wizards.

The Dark Lord smiled at his follower, "Perfect. Harm Malfoy to harm Potter." He said.

"Master, they have broken up."

His red eyes glowed with irritation, "Then get them back together. Anything else to hurt Potter's side?" He asked, calming himself. After all, his servants couldn't do everything. That's why he was here.

The spy looked back at the master, "Granger and Potter's friend Ronald are together. Bill Weasley and a girl named Fleur are together. Harry Potter is in a group. Lucius Malfoy and others that are supposedly your followers are in it too. I am sorry not to be able to tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure. A group to destroy you my lord!"  
The dark lord laughed, "Not while I know of it. Well done." He gave the spy a bag filled with galleons.

The spy bowed and walked away, pleased with the prize.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry woke with a start. He looked around at his surroundings. Just Ron's bedroom. Where had that dream come from? He dreamt of running through a forest, everything disappearing if he came too near. He tried to find someone but the shadows had no owners. He wished he could talk to Sirius about the dream.

Something turned in him. _Sirius_. When was the last time he thought about him? Did he still believe that Sirius was coming back? Every night he'd lookout the window he'd expect to see a black dog. Or, perhaps, a ragged looking man would knock on the door, telling him that they were going to live together. That Harry'd be safe at last.

"Sirius." He whispered, just to here the name on his lips. He was ashamed to think that he hadn't thought of his godfather that much anymore. With dating Draco and thinking of plans to defeat Voldemort, when did he have the time?

_Draco_ and _Voldemort_. Two other important names. Both could lead to his destruction. Draco distracted him from what was important, defeating Voldemort. And, according to the prophecy, either Voldemort or Harry's life was going to end soon. One would never get to control the world and the other would never know what it was like to fully grow up, fall in love, have children, or anything else.

He got up and looked across the room. Ron snored in the other bed. This was how it was supposed to be. Harry and Ron, best friends, spending the summer together. But, it didn't feel right.

"I'll get used to it." He told himself, "I don't miss him. I don't. I really don't."

A pillow was thrown at him, "Go to sleep!" Ron said groggily. Harry went downstairs to avoid being hit by more flying pillows. Ginny was by the fire. The flames and young Weasley's hair didn't look so much different.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, adding another log to the fire,

"Couldn't sleep." He answered, sitting next to her. She studied him for a moment before giving him a knowing smile.

"You miss him." She said.

"I feel terrible. I shouldn't, I mean, I broke up with him! I shouldn't feel bad." That wasn't even the half of it. He felt like crawling back into his bed and crying until he ran out of tears. He felt like getting on his broom and flying so far away his troubles would disappear. He felt like he made the biggest mistake of his life, as though every thing he did in his past years were nothing. He felt like running full speed back to Malfoy Manor and holding Draco again.

"You really like him, didn't you?" Ginny asked, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah. I guess I did. But isn't it a known fact that couples that meant for each other are honest?" He asked, hoping the answer was no. Hoping that she would tell him he was being ridiculous and to go back to Draco.

She frowned, "I suppose. But he wasn't exactly lying. I mean, did you right out ask if the Ministry was controlling Hogwarts?" She asked.

"No. But he heard me talk about it! I talked about going to Hogwarts what changes might be there. And he was silent!"

"I don't know what kind of honesty you're talking about. As I see it, he didn't do any thing wrong but leave out a few details. Though, on the other side of the argument, he could have told you to be completely honest. As I said, I don't know, Harry, I really don't."

"I didn't think you did," Harry looked into the fire. He remembered in his second year, he had tried to go to Diagon Alley but had gone to Knockturn Alley instead. He had seen Draco and his father. Selling stuff. Dark items.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, if you love him, go back to him." she said.

He looked at her, "No, I don't love him." He said.

"Harry, I'm not stupid. You can't sleep because you miss him, right? Try to convince yourself otherwise. But you love him."

"No, I don't. If I did I would have stayed with him."

"Harry!" She finally exclaimed, "Alright, you like him _a lot_! At least admit that!"

Ginny got up and left. Harry stayed, looking into the fire. He still wondered if he was going to get back together with Draco, no matter what he just said. He wondered how he was going to get back into Hogwarts. Would he even try? Would he endanger those he loved? He had planned once before not to go back. That he'd keep all his friends safe. Where did those plans go?

Getting together with Draco. That's where they went. As soon as he let himself get off track he couldn't get back on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco tossed in his bed restlessly. It was darker than usual. The moon had taken sanctuary behinds the clouds and the stars followed. When he was a child he didn't like these nights. He'd scream for his parents, but only succeed in getting the comfort of his Nursemaid. Because of his cries, his parents moved him to the farthest rooms away from them. They couldn't have their sleep interrupted by a terrified son.

Draco had learned that he couldn't cry for help. He had to take it. No one was really there for him. Take his parents for example. They pretty much ignored him in his childhood because he annoyed them sometimes. Harry was also a good example. Draco put his full trust in him, told him his fears. But didn't tell him one detail about Hogwarts. Harry left quickly, not even waiting for a proper explanation. Not giving him a second chance.

He got up and stubbed his toe the bedside table. He covered his mouth to cover the cry of pain. No, he was not a child. He wouldn't show pain, even in the privacy of his room. He lit a candle and looked at the bedside table. A clipping of a picture from a newspaper was there. A boy of fourteen with jet black hair and glasses looked back at him. It was from an article about the Triwizard Tournament. He had meant to throw the picture out. He had meant to throw the whole newspaper out. But, he couldn't. He decided to carry the picture in his pocket all those years at Hogwarts, sometimes unfolding it to look at the teenager.

He turned from the table and went to his desk. He was going to write a letter to Harry, begging for forgiveness. But he wasn't able to put his feelings into words.

Suddenly he had an idea. Harry Potter wasn't allowed into Hogwarts, why not Harry's friends? If the Weasley's and any other friend of Harry's say that Harry Potter had run away and they had no contact, why couldn't they get back into Hogwarts? Harry could get in if he wasn't himself.

A disguise

It was perfect. Put Harry in a disguise and they'd have to let him go back to Hogwarts. They could say Harry was a friend of theirs. A distant relative. Change his name. Pretend he was a completely different person.

He began to write the letter, explaining everything.

A/N: I know, long updates. I try really hard to get the chapters up. I'll try harder.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: In this chapter you will read some poetry that I wrote. I don't like it, maybe you will. I made it up in Lang. Arts when I was supposed to be listening. Oops. Enjoy!

_**Golden Dreams**_

Harry woke to an owl pecking furiously at the window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up. Ron groaned at the noise and rolled over, trying to block out the sound with his pillow. Harry opened the window and untied the letter from the owl's leg.

"What's this?" He asked himself out loud. The front said it was from Draco. Strange, Harry thought that he'd be the one to crack first. He scanned the letter quickly before going back to read it again.

_Harry,_

_I'm writing for two reasons. I want to forgive me and I have an idea. Okay, the idea first. You know the problem with Hogwarts? Well, if you put on a disguise and change your name, whose stopping you from going? And your friends can say you ran away and they have no contact with you. I can give more details later._

_Now the part about you forgiving me. Let me explain. I didn't think it was my job to break your heart. I want to protect you from pain, not give it to you. I wanted to be your sanctuary from the world. But, I guess, you have no sanctuary while the Dark Lord lives. I promise to be truthful if you just give me another chance. _

_Draco_

_Sweet words_, Harry thought bitterly, _how many servants wrote that for him? _He tried not to think these thoughts, but he hadn't forgiven Draco. But he had to give Draco credit on the idea. A disguise would work. Unless the Ministry did a spell to see through the disguise. It was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

"So, you wrote a sweet letter and gave him a solution to his problem?" The girl named Trinity asked. They were at the same building that they had been the night before, since she worked there almost the whole day. Draco had remembered the deal he made with her and came to hear a plan. Since his obviously wasn't working. 

"Yeah, I thought he'd go for it. But, he hasn't written back." He answered.

She thought for a moment, "Okay, I want you to send him gifts. Not a few. A lot. Starting from little things, like a poem or flowers. Then start moving up. Make them personal, poems and stuff like that." She started wiping a table, "Now your part of the deal."

Draco thought for a moment, "Why do you want to hear about my life?" He asked.

She sighed, "I told you. I need something to get my mind off _my_ troubles." She said. Draco ended up telling her about Harry's adventure in his first year, the whole journey to find the stone. The three headed dog, the devil's snare, the potions. Everything. But, all the while, he felt he was doing something wrong. Like, he was giving was giving away their life's information into a strangers hands. He was, of course. He hardly knew this girl. But, he just told her the story. Almost everyone knew it anyway.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad." She said when he was done. There was a loud crash and the sound of feet hurrying away. Trinity threw her arms in the air.

"Come back here, you lazy jerk! I'm not picking up your mess." She turned to Draco and said in an angry voice, "That's just Henry, the old cleaning man. He's so clumsy. But every one's so sorry for him that they won't fire him. He's always messing things up more than he cleans. I hate him."

"I better go. Before my parents find out where I am." He said. She nodded quickly before running off, yelling at the old man the whole way. Draco was thinking about the stuff that he was going to buy Harry. After all, her plan was better than no plan at all.

* * *

Draco fell back on his bed, exhausted. He had been meeting with some people to help him with Harry. He had received a letter from Trinity giving him more directions. She actually _demanded_ that he wrote poems, love letters, send jewelry and stuff. She said that it was critical that they get back together. Her reason: she was getting kicked out of her apartment and she really didn't have time to be a romance savior. 

_I might as well get started on the poem, _He thought. He groaned as he had to move to get a piece of paper and a quill. Then he tried to write a poem.

_You are my torture and pain_

_Yet I smile at the sound of your name_

_You are my only true bliss_

_How can we be parted like this?_

_I want to make you see_

_That without you there's no me_

Draco reread the poem. It had taken him an hour to write it. He wasn't exactly the poetic type. Oh well, it was the only poem Harry would be receiving. He heard a knock on the door and a witch in long scarlet robes stepped into the room.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy? I hope I'm not late." She sat on a white couch and Draco grabbed a sketch pad. This was the last, and probably the most important person, he had to see.

"Do you need this?" He asked, holding up the sketchpad. She shook her head and pulled out a smaller sketch pad. It looked expensive. But, she was the best. Harry deserved the absolute best.

"I have my own, Mr. Malfoy. Now, you said you needed this necklace by tonight?" She asked. She was a famous jeweler, a rich one considering she wore different robes each day. Wearing the same robes twice was barbaric, in her mind. Her robes were sent to various family members after having been used.

"Yes, as soon as possible, can you do that?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, Mr. Malfoy, you do not understand, my necklaces take months to prepare, that's why we're the best. They are meant to be extravagant, priceless, and we simply can't do it in a few hours." She explained, putting her notepad away.

"Magic?" He suggested. She shook her head and actually looked repulsed at the thought

"_Magic_? I've never _thought_ to do such a thing! _My _jewelry is made by hand! _Every detail_! I wouldn't _dream_ of letting _magic_ do the work! Unlike my _competitors_, I prefer not to!" She claimed in a high-pitched voice.

"Alright, alright, I get it! Can you make them work faster? Or make them all work on the necklace at the same time?" He said, his anger rising. She should be the one to give the ideas. Not him. It was her business, wasn't it?

"My workers will not-" She began.

"I'll pay you double the amount of your offer." He said, cutting her off.

"Well," She considered, "I will see what can be done. Now what do you want it to look like?"

"The necklace must be a lighting bolt. I want the pendant and chain to be silver and diamonds lining the necklace. This is important. I will pay any price. Just do it." He stood up and she followed him to the door. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Why do you want this, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"I didn't know your business was to question your customers, Ms. Londers." Draco answered sharply. She nodded and left. Draco went to the mirror to smooth his hair. He was worried. This was a stab in the dark. Would Harry like to be bombarded with gifts or would he think Draco was trying to buy him back? Oh well, he couldn't think of the possibilities. He had to wait for a result.

So the packages were sent.

* * *

Harry looked at the poem lying on the table. He had to refrain from laughing at first, not at the fact that it was a bad poem, but because he knew Draco had probably spent the whole day on it. Draco wasn't the poetic type. He then looked at it closer. It described what he felt. 

When he thought of Draco it was a torturing feeling. Yet…it wasn't. Draco said it perfectly. '_Without you there's no me' _it described the situation. Harry was strong with Draco. Now, he felt drained of his power. He thought that it would grow when he left. Exactly the opposite.

Over the next couple hours, Harry received dozens of gifts. A bouquet of white roses. A small silver lion statue with gold and red ribbons around it. Gifts like that. He was shocked by them; they both astonished and repulsed him. Draco thought that a few gifts could buy him back? But, Draco still wanted him after he didn't write back after the letter that was meant to help him out.

"Another one, Harry." Charlie said, tossing him a package. The owls had been annoying them all day and it would have been humorous if Mrs. Weasley hadn't been so irritated.

Harry caught it and opened it, inside was a small box and a letter.

"Do you need to be alone for this?" Charlie asked. Harry nodded and muttered a quick "Bye." He opened the box, smiling when he saw the beautifully carved necklace. It was a lightening bolt, like his scar. It was silver, with little diamonds along the edges. There was a word engraved in the back.

_Forever _

He was surprised when he was so pleased about it. _Forever?_ Draco seriously wanted to be together forever? Or did he mean he would love Harry forever? _Love? _Harry was getting way ahead of himself.

Harry picked up the letter.

_Harry,_

_I don't know what you think of the gifts. Hopefully you're happy. I meant forever, you know. I think we need each other. You are amazing. I'm not kidding, you are. I know this isn't the most romantic letter. But, I can't describe my feelings. If you want to be together, go outside. I'll be in the front yard. It's your decision. _

_Draco

* * *

_

"Yes!" Draco yelled in triumph the moment Harry stepped out the door. Draco ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry smiled happily and hugged back. After a couple moments of being in each other's arm, they pulled away, reluctantly.

"I'm sorry I freaked out so much, Draco." Harry said.

Draco shook his head, "No, I should have told you. It's my fault" He said.

"Who's ever fault it is, let's try never to it again, alright?"

"I agree. Don't take this the wrong way, but, that cost me a lot of money." Draco admitted, smiling.

Harry giggled, "How much?"

"You really don't want to know." Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and led him into the woods by the Weasley's house. There was the merry sound of birds' chirping, sticks and leaves crunching underfoot, and the light streaming through the trees. The smell of fall perfumed the air.

And Draco, if only in this moment, truly was his sanctuary.


End file.
